Only in your Dreams
by Leanna68
Summary: the lunatacs and Thundercats are in for more then they realize when a entity shows it head causing chaos
1. Chapter 1

**Only in your dreams.**

 **By Leanna**

 **Chapter 1**

It was in the middle of the night when the sound of loud snoring wavered down the hallway at skytomb to the bedchamber of Alluro. He cursed softly as he put his hands over his ears. He so badly wanted to go to sleep so he could dream of her again. For the past few nights, he had been having very vivid dreams of a woman he had never met, but some how he felt he knew her all his life. For the past few nights, the dream always started out the same, he could hear her softly calling his name. When he turned to look the first thing he saw was a mass of long dark hair that hung half way down her back, he could see the out line of her hips though the nearly sheer dress she wore.

When she turned around the first thing he noticed was that she was human and the second was her eyes, they where the most unusual color he had seen, a deep violet.

However, this time he was fully awake when he saw her standing in his door way. She wasn't there a few minutes ago, it seemed she just appeared out of midair.

"Hello love," She said in a low husky voice as she stepped closer.

Alluro sat up and watched as she moved slowly towards him. The top of her dress barely covered her well ample breast as she stood in front of him. "Who are you," He said trying to control his voice.

"The woman of your dreams," She replied as she sat down beside him.

Alluro could feel a strange kind of energy radiating from her, picked up his club that was lying beside the bed on the floor.

"You don't need that love," She smiled, "I'm not here to harm you".

She reached out and delicately touched his forehead with one long slender finger, which sent a strange tingling sensation through his body. Alluro gasped, "Who are you, I have to know, "He said as he reached for her.

"Not yet love, be patient," She replied as she moved onto the bed.

"Let me ask you, why do you let the other treat you badly, don't you think you deserve better, perhaps more power," She said as she traced her fingertip over his jaw.

Alluro grabbed her hand;" Please you have to tell me who you are".

"I have been called many names by men, Aphrodite, Venus, but you may call me by my true name, Adonyna, and you luv are very impatient," She laughed as she looked own at his crotch.

"I've never met anyone who can make me feel the way you do with just a touch," Alluro replied breathless as she sent another wave of energy though him.

"What do you want of me," Alluro asked, it was the first time he felt powerless.

"I want to help you gain what you so desire," she whispered seductively in his ear.

This woman totally captivated him, he knew he should be wary after all, she was a human or a least she took on a human form, but he could not help Himself.

"Does my appearance disturb you," She grinned, "perhaps a different form would make you more comfortable," she said as she changed into a female from his home planet.

"No…I prefer… the other…" He stammered.

"Very well," Adonyna replied changing back into human form.

"You can read minds too," Alluro asked trying to make sense of it all.

"I am capable of many things love, together we can be a unstoppable force," She smiled seductively," I have searching many a millennia for a being with a power such as yours".

Alluro just sat there staring at her, why was she so interested in him, true he did have power but he never used it to it's fullest potential.

Adonyna looked at him and smiled," I see you require a demonstration love".

She stood and held out her hand. Alluro took it and instantly they where transported to another part of third earth. She turned and faced him," Let me show you what we can do together," She said as she stepped closer. " Concentrate, open your mind to me".

Alluro did what she asked. She took his hand and closed her eyes. A strong energy flowed between them, Adonyna raised her hand and a bolt of energy flowed from her fingertips to a nearby building smashing it to dust.

Alluro stood awe struck, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"You see love, together we can be the most powerful force in the universe," Adonyna smiled," Nothing can stop us".

"But what of Mumm-ra and the Thundercats," Alluro asked still looking at the remains of the building.

"Mumm-ra," Adonyna laughed, "Believe me he doesn't want to meet up with me".

Alluro looked at her confused," have you met Mumm-ra before," he asked.

"I have met the ancient spirits of evil, the only thing they have ever done for me was to get rid of my sister Tashi, Mumm-ra tried to free her once, but Tashi being herself screwed up again," Adonyna chuckled.

"You see, my dear sister has the power of the doomgaze which in slaves men, a power we inherited from our dear mother, but she used it to harm men, myself have a similar power, but mine I can give pleasure and in return give what ever the hearts desires. However, you my love are different, you have a gift that together we can combine our abilities and turn it into something more powerful than has ever been seen before, "She said as she put her arms around his neck and drew her body against him.

"But what of the Thundercats," Alluro asked looking down at her.

"Thundercats," Adonyna said arching a brow," I have never heard tell of them, where are they".

"They live near the berbil village, they have been a pain in our backside since we have been here, they will try and stop us, I have come so close so many times to winning only to be stopped by the thundercats, they are evil creature who must be stopped," Alluro replied angrily.

"Hmm, I guess I will have to go and check these so called thundercats out for myself, you go back to skytomb and wait for me," Adonyna replied smiling at him.

Alluro was about to protest when she pulled him into the most passionate kiss he ever experienced. When she drew away from him, he was left almost breathless.

"I will return to you my love, then I will share with you my body and as well as my mind, you will not be disappointed, "she replied as she sent him back to skytomb.

 **To be continued….**


	2. Chapter 2

Only in your dreams

Chapter 2

By Leanna

Lion-o had the evening shift in the control room, he looked up and the monitor for the sixth time in the past five minutes. He had the uneasy feeling of being watched, yet, he saw nothing on the screen. "Must be just my imagination," he thought to him self as he looked over the data logs.

Lion-o was deep in thought when Cheetara walked in to take over the night shift.

"Good evening Lion-o, how's everything," She asked cheerfully as she sat down in the chair beside him.

"Quiet," Lion-o replied as he checked the monitor one more time before he turned to the cheetah.

"Has your sixth sense be okay," He asked.

Cheetara gave him a puzzled look, "everything is fine, why do you ask, is there something troubling you".

"I just have this strange feeling that's all, "Lion-o replied running his hand over his chin.

"Maybe you're just tired, go to bed and get some sleep," Cheetara smiled at him.

"Maybe, I just can't help it, I have the strangest feeling of being watched," Lion-o said as he once again checked the monitors.

"Has the sword given you any warning," Cheetara asked as she picked up the data log.

"No, maybe you're right, I'm just tired, "Lion-o said giving her a half smile.

"Well you shift is over, now go to bed," Cheetara chuckled.

Lion-o threw up his hands, "Okay, I'm going, good night Cheetara".

"Good night Lion-o," Cheetara said with a wave of her hand as she read over the data logs.

Lion-o made his way through the lair to his bedchamber. On the way, he still couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching him. He was beginning to become a little paranoid. He decided to stop into the sword chamber just to check to see if the sword could show him anything. As he entered the chamber the sword laid quiet before him, he walked over and picked it up, it gave a low growl greeting him. He raised the sword to his face and command sight beyond sight. The sword showed him nothing, which meant everything was as it should be.

Lion-o shrugged his shoulders, replaced the sword, and went to bed.

Adonyna stood in the shadows and watched the sleeping lion for a few moments before she walked over to his bedside. She gingerly placed her fingertip on his forehead, reading him mind. She smiled to herself as she transformed herself into a Thunderian Lioness.

"My, we are a big one," Adonyna grinned looking down at Lion-o.

Lion-o's eyes flew open and looked up at her, "What the…who are you and how did you get here," Lion-o demanded as he sat up.

"Easy," Adonyna smiled as she put her hand on his bare chest," I am not here to harm you".

Lion-o felt a strange sensation run through his body; he looked at he lioness, why had he never seen her before.

"My, you do have a powerful force within you," Adonyna replied as she moved closer to the lion." Tell me what do you most desire," she replied as she touched his cheek.

Lion-o found himself completely spellbound by this woman, he reached out, grabbed her hand, snarled and let out a low growl as a wave of pleasure rippled though his body.

Adonyna gave him a wicked grin, "Hmm, my guess that's your answer".

"You are a big handsome cat too, such a shame that I have to destroy you," Adonyna whispered in his ear.

Lion-o just looked at her and blinked, what did she mean destroy him. Suddenly with one swift movement, she placed her hands on each side of his face and kissed him. He felt weak; he could feel the energy being drain from him. He tried weakly to push her away from him but she had an iron grip on his face. Suddenly a crashing sound came from the direction of the door. Adonyna turned to see the sword of omens come crashing through the door and embedded its self in the headboard. It growled and a bolt of energy hit her in the chest knocking her off Lion-o on to the floor, in a flash, she was gone. Lion-o slowly sat up trying to shake off the throbbing headache that had begun. Within moments, Panthro and Tygra ran into the room.

"We saw the sword on its way here, what's going on Lion-o," Tygra asked as he ran over to the bed.

"A woman," Lion-o replied weakly, "I don't know who she was, she tried to kill me".

"What," Panthro exclaimed looking at him.

"What did she look like," Tygra answered as he surveyed the room.

"She was a Lioness," Lion-o replied as he got out of bed.

"A Lioness, Lion-o are you sure you weren't just dreaming," Panthro said giving him a confused look.

"Could a dream do this," Lion-o said pointing to the claw marks on his cheek.

Tygra took a closer look," The marks are female that's for sure, they're too small for Lion-o to have scratched himself".

"Okay, so you're saying a strange Lioness just came into your room and tried to kill you," Panthro replied crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know it sounds crazy, but that's what happen, I was sound sleep and the next thing I know she was standing there," Lion-o said pointing to the side of his bed, "she asked me what I most desired, then she tried to kill me. I felt the life draining out of me and I was too weak to stop her, if the sword hadn't come in and saved me I would be dead".

"This is not good," Tygra said shaking his head.

##########################

When Adonyna appeared in Alluro's bedchamber he was not alone. Chilla stood arguing with him, "I know you had someone in here with you," Chilla said angrily.

"Back off ice bitch," Adonyna hissed and grabbed Chilla.

Chilla turned in surprise and saw a human female lunge at her. Chilla let out a stream of icy breath at Adonyna.

Adonyna put up her hand and a bolt on energy hit Chilla square in the chest knocking her to the ground, "I said, back off, unless you want to die," Adonyna replied as she stood beside Alluro.

"Luna will hear about this," Chilla hissed as she left the room.

"Where have you been, I have been waiting for hours," Alluro asked as he put his arm around her.

"I just paid a little visit to the thundercats, "Adonyna said softly as she traced her fingers along his jaw line.

Alluro gave her a questioning look.

"Don't worry love, the big lion maybe handsome but his mind is too chaotic, not enough discipline to reach his full potential as of yet," Adonyna replied, "so my love, I have come to you, tell me what you want, I will fulfill your utter most desires, after all I am the goddess of lust you could say".

Alluro looked at her and grinned, "Let's just see about that," He said as he scooped her up and laid her on his bed.

To be continued ….


	3. Chapter 3

Only in your dreams

Chapter 3

By Leanna

The next morning when Alluro awoke Adonyna was sitting on the side of the bed smiling at him. "Did you have a good sleep love," She smiled caressing his cheek.

"Don't you sleep," He asked.

"No, I have no need of sleep, I hope I didn't tire you out too much, "She chuckled

"I have no complaints, but I feel strange, "Alluro replied as he sat up.

"That's what happens when you make love to a goddess," she smiled, "you and I are now one, go ahead try it".

Alluro picked up his club but something was different this time, he could feel his mind building up energy that was never there before. His eyes flashed and bolt of energy came out of the club and hit the wall across the room leaving a large hole in it. He looked up at Adonyna with amazement.

"I have increased your Psi, you can now tap into your dormant powers, "She smiled as she stood, "you also have better mind control too, it will be harder for your victims to break the hold".

Alluro smiled at her, "you are as beautiful as you are evil".

"My love desires power, then my love gets power, I am here to please you in every way I can," Adonyna smiled.

"But what is in it for you, why are you doing this, "Alluro asked cautiously.

"You dare question my motives," Adonyna said angrily, "you know I can easy take way that which I have given you if you feel my intentions are not in your best interest".

"I'm sorry I didn't mean, "Alluro started to say but Adonyna stopped him.

"No, I am the one who is sorry," she said taking his hand," Come and sit down, I will tell you".

"Many a millennia ago I did have a great love, but my dear sister was jealous, she tried her best to take him a way from me, she went so far as to try and use the doomgaze on him, which of course didn't work because he was a god. She soon gave up and when I bore a child, she then killed my child. My lover and I combined our powers to seek revenge. However, before we could imprison her, she banished my lover, I beg for help, that is when I met the Ancient spirits of evil. Together we banished her to where she is today. However I beg the spirits to free my beloved and they would not, my beloved promised me he would be waiting for me, all I had to do was seek him out, "Adonyna said sadly.

"And who was this lover of yours," Alluro asked.

"Aries," Adonyna smiled.

"I am clearly not your Aries," Alluro chuckled.

"No love you are not," She chuckled, "you didn't let me finish, he is here somewhere hiding from me, because he knows I am angry with him, you see I found out later he let my sister kill our child because the child was a girl and he only wanted sons".

"So where do I fit in," Alluro asked.

"You love, get the power you wanted and in exchange you can help me flush out Aries, he could never resist a good fight, after all he is the god of war," Adonyna replied as she hugged him.

"What do you plan to do with Aries once you find him," Alluro asked.

"Kill him of course, this time for good," Adonyna replied giving his wicked smile.

###################################

Lion-o paced the council room floor; he had been doing this for the past ten minutes.

"How can this be possible," Cheetara asked looking at Lion-o. She had been watching him pace the floor and it was beginning to get on her nerves. She just wished he would sit down. However, when Lion-o was worried about something that's what he did, pace the floor, it seemed to help him think.

"I don't know, like I said before, she just appeared," Lion-o said turning to Cheetara.

"That would explain the feeling you had of being watched," Cheetara replied resting her chin on her hand.

"If this woman is capable of just appearing out of nowhere without warning," Tygra replied shaking his head.

"I had the feeling she really wasn't after me but someone else," Lion-o said as he finally sat down and looked at the others.

"What do you mean Lion-o," Panthro asked as he folded his arms and leaned forward on the table.

"It's just something she said and how she said it," Lion-o said looking at the panther.

Panthro gave him a puzzled look.

"It's like she really didn't want to harm me, but she had no choice," Lion-o said, "It's hard to explain".

"What I don't understand is why the sword didn't warn you before hand," Tygra said.

"I even checked with the sword before I went to bed and it showed me nothing, "Lion-o replied shrugging his shoulders," I even asked Cheetara if her sixth sense was giving any warning".

"Looks like we are dealing with a power like we have never encountered before, "Tygra said, "and if that's the case how can we defeat something that we know nothing about".

"Do you think that Mumm-ra has anything to do with this," Cheetara asked.

"No, who ever she is, she is very powerful and it's not like Mumm-ra to evoke a entity that has that much power, "Tygra said resting his elbow on the table.

"I think for now, until we can learn more about this person we should be on our guard," Lion-o said as he stood, "I know it's an invasion of privacy, but we should keep a monitor on all the bedchambers until further notice, that way if she does appear again she will not have the chance to harm anyone, agreed".

Everyone around the table nodded in agreement.

Late that afternoon while Lion-o and Panthro where in the control room on watch, Tygra had gone to bed to rest up for the night shift.

While Tygra lay sleeping soundly Adonyna appeared in his bedchamber. She walked over to the tiger's bedside and looked down at him.

"Hmm, another handsome cat," she smiled as she touched his forehead with one slender finger and transformed herself into a tigress.

Tygra's eyes snapped open and he found himself looking into the eyes of a beautiful tigress.

"Tell me what you most desire, "Adonyna whispered as she crawled onto his bed beside him.

Tygra was too stunned to say anything, he just stared at her as she reached out and placed her hand on his chest and sent a surge of pleasure through his body.

"I see you too possess a great power, "she purred softly as her claws gently dug into his chest.

Tygra gasped as the energy ran through his body, sending pleasure to every nerve ending.

She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek, "you are lucky that you are not the one I seek, but I'm afraid I will still have to destroy you, my love desires it," she replied as she kissed him.

Tygra felt his life force draining from his body; just before he blacked out, he heard the door open.

"Step away from him now, "Lion-o commanded as he and Panthro came thought the door.

Adonyna smiled and released her grip on the tiger and turned and looked at the two men behind her.

"Who are you and what do you want, "Lion-o growled holding the sword in front of him.

She eyed the sword that the big lion held in front of him curiously and made a step towards him

"Don't move, I don't want to have to hurt you," Lion-o said as the sword let out a growl.

"We meet again," she replied as she transformed back to her true self.

The two men stood awestruck as the tigress turned into a human female like one they have never encountered before. She wore a gown of pure white, which almost reached the floor. One side of the gown was cut to the hip to reveled a long shapely leg. When she moved you could see her lean body under the nearly sheer fabric. This time her hair was a soft golden color, which hung in loose ringlets down her back almost to his hips. She had full ruby lips and skin of ivory.

"You cannot harm me," she said in a low sultry voice as she stepped closer to Lion-o.

"Stop," Lion-o commanded trying to keep control of his voice as he stared into her violet eyes.

"Do you find my appearance unpleasant, perhaps this will be more to your likening, "she replied as she transformed into a Lioness.

"Stop that, "Panthro shouted as he placed himself between Lion-o and the woman.

"Such fire and passion you cats possess," Adonyna laughed. Then she cocked her head to one side as if she heard something, "My love calls to me, until will meet again". She winked at the two and disappeared.

"What happened," Tygra replied groggily from his bed. Panthro and Lion-o ran over to Tygra.

"Are you alright," Lion-o asked as Tygra sat up.

"There was a Tigress in here," Tygra replied rubbing his head.

"Yea, well that's not the only form she can take," Panthro replied standing beside Lion-o.

"It seems my mysterious Lioness and your Tigress are one in the same," Lion-o said arching a brow.

"But then she changed into a human, I have seen many human females, but this one, she was something completely different, it was as if she was some kind of goddess, if there is such a thing as a goddess," Panthro said embarrassed.

"We are serious trouble," Tygra replied as he got up," Lion-o let me ask you, when she touched you did you feel a strange energy go through your body".

"Yes," Lion-o answered shyly, "it was as if every nerve ending in my body came alive all at once, I have never felt anything like it before".

"What kind of creature can invoke such a force," Panthro asked puzzled.

"One who lives to give what the body desires, "Tygra replied as he walked out the door," I have a hunch, but it will take time, I need to got to the library and look up something".

#################

"You called my love, "Adonyna replied as she appeared before Alluro.

"Ah, there you are my beauty, "Alluro said smiling at her, "I think it's time to put my new powers to the test, follow me".

Adonyna nodded and followed Alluro to the control center of sky tomb where chilla, Redeye, Tug Mug and Luna who was sitting on top of amok where waiting.

"See I told you," Chilla hissed when she seen Adonyna.

"Quiet Chilla," Luna replied looking at the woman who stood beside Alluro.

"What are you doing with this human Alluro," Luna asked angrily.

"Yes, Alluro, tell us what you are doing with this she-devil," Chilla hissed her eyes dark with hate.

"You poor creature, "Adonyna said shaking her head at chilla, "you should have just come out and told him".

"I don't know what you are talking about," chilla said trying to control her anger.

"That deep down inside that icy heart of yours that you love Alluro," Adonyna smiled at her.

"You lie, I could never love a vile creature like him, "Chilla replied horrified.

"Is that so, then why to do dream of him every night, "Adonyna winked at Chilla," I know what you desire Chilla".

Chilla became so flustered and embarrassed she screamed and tried to attack Adonyna but Alluro stepped in front of her blocking her path.

"Let's see if she speaks the truth," Alluro grinned at Chilla, "show me what is in that icy heart of yours".

Chilla backed away from him, "your damn club won't work on me," she said as she backed up further.

"I have no need of the club," Alluro said as he closed in on Chilla, he grabbed her and placed his hand in the side of her temple. A wide grin crept across his face as he read what was truly in her mind.

"Stop this pettiness, what exactly is she doing here," Luna demanded. She got Amok to take her closer to the strange woman. Luna looked the woman up and down," Now, tell me why you are here".

"To give my love what he most desires," Anodyna answered looking at the small woman.

"Alluro…Your love," Luna cackled with laughter.

Adonyna's eyes flash with anger, with one wave of her hand Luna flew across the room and hit the far wall with a thud, "Do not mock a goddess, "Adonyna replied angrily.

Tug mug raised his gravity cannon at her, "Don't even think of it," Alluro replied as he stood in front of Adonyna. Energy crackled from his fingertips, "She is here to help us rid ourselves of the thundercats".

"Why didn't you say so in the first place," Luna replied as Amok gently picked her up and set her on his back.

"What makes you think she can get rid of the thundercats," Chilla asked.

Alluro turned to Adonyna, "They require a demonstration". Adonyna nodded.

The group went outside, stood, and watched and Alluro and Adonyna walked over to a cliff. "See that over there, "Alluro said pointing to the large mountain. The group nodded, "Watch this," Alluro replied as he took Adonyna hand. The pair closed their eyes as a large ball of energy built up between them. Both raised their hands, the bolt flew towards the mountain, with a flash, and a very large explosion the whole mountain was laid to nothing but fragments of dust and rocks. The group stood open mouthed as Alluro and Adonyna turned back to them.

"I have the feeling they where impressed my dear," Alluro smiled.

"I am glad my love is pleased, "Adonyna smiled as she wound her fingers through his long hair.

"How…. how did you do that, "Luna replied shocked not believing what she just saw.

"Let's just say the Thundercats are in for a very big surprise, "Alluro grinned.

"Do we really have to destroy them," Adonyna asked looking at Alluro.

"Do you wish to please me and give me what I most desire," Alluro asked her.

"Yes, "Adonyna replied smiling at him.

"Then we attack the Thundercats at dawn," Alluro replied frowning at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Only in your Dreams

Chapter 4

By Leanna

Lion-o and Panthro found Tygra in the library among a large stack of books that where piled high on the coffee table.

"Did you find something," Lion-o asked peering over the stack of books.

"Yes," Tygra said looking up from one of the books, "When I said we where in trouble, I was right, we are in big trouble".

"How so," Panthro asked.

"I have read through all these book on the history of Third earth," Tygra replied rubbing his tired eyes," And what I have found you are never going to believe".

"Out with it man," Panthro said annoyed

"It seems our mysterious woman is none other than a goddess, "Tygra replied looking at the two men.

"A goddess, "Lion-o said giving him a puzzled look," What kind of goddess".

"This is the part you are not going to believe," Tygra said as he turned the book over for the two men to see.

"Her name is Aphrodite," Tygra said, "Now sit down and make yourself comfortable because you at about to get a short history lesson".

"According to myth she supposedly rose from the foam of the sea where Uranus' genitals had fallen after he had been mutilated by Kronos".

"Aphrodite was married to Hephaestus. She loved Aries, by whom she bore Harmonia and, in some myths, Eros and Anteros. In legend, Aphrodite appears as a goddess of fertility, also won her favors. It was to Aphrodite that Paris awarded the apple of discord, which caused the dispute leading ultimately to the Trojan War. Worshiped throughout Greece, she was the goddess of love, marriage, and family life," Tygra said as he closed the book.

"Is that why we where so, ah…. Um, affected by her, "Lion-o replied shyly trying very hard not to blush.

Tygra smiled and shook his head," Yes, that's why she had such an effect on us, she is the embodiment of sexual desire".

"So why is she here and what does she wants from us," Lion-o asked the tiger.

"I think she is looking for someone, just before I blacked out she said too bad you are not the one I seek, "Tygra answered," but who, I don't have an answer for that".

Tygra glanced over at Panthro who had a sideways grin on his face, "What are you smiling at".

"I was just thinking, a love goddess, every man's dream, "Panthro snickered.

"You wouldn't think it was too funny if she tried to kill you, "Lion-o said looking at the panther.

"Ah, but what a way to go," Panthro laughed.

"This is serious, "Lion-o said getting to his feet, "Is there any way of defending ourselves if she decides to come back".

"I don't know, she is immortal after all," Tygra said, and then he thought of something, "Did you notice her reaction to the sword, she was very curious about it".

"She showed no fear towards it," Lion-o said, "Maybe it's because she is immortal".

"No, I don't think so, "Panthro replied putting his hand on his Chin." The look in her eyes was that of recognition".

"I have the feeling that there is someone else involved in this, she said my love calls to me," Lion-o said.

"Do you think someone is controlling her," Panthro asked.

"Not controlling, maybe working with," Tygra answered, "don't forget who she is, truthfully she is not evil, something has happened to turn her this way".

"What do you mean?" Lion-o asked.

"We have to remember she has been around for many millennia, longer than Mumm-ra himself, she is the goddess of love, she would not harm anyone, so the only explanation is something so terrible has happened to turn her against her true nature," Tygra replied picking up another book.

"There is a story of her and Aries, where Aries allowed Aphrodite's sister to kill their child, the sister was Tashi, Aries former lover, it was Aphrodite who with the help of a unknown source banished Tashi to the time warp prison where she still is today," Tygra said reading from the book.

"Tashi," Lion-o exclaimed. He remembered all to well the last time he had seen her.

"What of Aries, "Panthro asked.

"He disappeared shortly after Tashi was banished," Tygra answered.

"Disappeared or ran" Panthro asked.

"Mostly likely he ran. "Tygra answered

"Hell hath no furry like a woman scorned, "Panthro replied shaking his head.

"Who was this Aries anyway, "Lion-o asked.

"Aries was the Greek god of war," Tygra replied picking up another book. "Brandishing a sword, he rushed into the thick of battle, not caring who won or lost as long as blood was shed. A vicious crowd followed at his heels, carrying with them Pain, Panic, Famine and Oblivion, he was someone you didn't want to meet, he was very vain and cruel ".

"And this Aphrodite loved him," Lion-o asked shaking his head.

"They say behind every great warrior is a great woman," Panthro replied.

"What can we do to prepare our selves," Lion-o asked.

"Well, if she comes back again, perhaps we can talk to her, try to see exactly what she wants," Tygra said shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't like the idea of meeting up with her again," Lion-o shuddered "Every time we see her she tries to kill us".

"That is understandable, but what is the one thing that keeps her from succeeding," Tygra asked.

"Well, the Sword," Lion- answered.

"Exactly," Tygra replied, "I think that for now we should all camp out in the lounge, just until she is stopped".


	5. Chapter 5

Only in your Dreams

Chapter 5

By Leanna

That evening Adonyna stood in front of Cat's Lair, there was an energy here that seemed familiar. Being the curious creature she was she had to investigate further. She closed her eyes and concentrated, a smile curled to her lips as she made contact with the energy. "I know you are here somewhere Aries, I can feel you," She said to her self.

She raised her hand and smiled as a bolt of energy traveled down her arm to her fingertips and hit the center of the Lair.

Panthro and Lion-o where in the control room when the alarm sounded, but by the time the Lair's automatic defenses kicked in the bolt of energy had already hit knocking the two men to the floor.

Panthro quickly got to his feet and checked the screen, "We have company," He said as he pointed to Adonyna.

"Aries I know you are here, Show yourself," Adonyna yelled as another bolt flew from her fingertips and hit the Lair.

"We have to do something before she brings the whole place down on our heads,"

Panthro replied looking at Lion-o.

Lion-o nodded in agreement and the two men headed outside.

"Aphrodite, Stop," Lion- o shouted as he ran down the steps.

"Ah, so you have learned my name, "She smiled, "then you must know why I am here, I know you are hiding him here, I can feel his presents".

"We are not hiding anyone, "Lion- said as he approached her with caution.

"Liar," Adonyna shouted and sent a bolt of energy towards Lion-o knocking him to the ground. "Don't make me hurt you young one, give me Aries now".

Lion-o got to his feet and withdrew the sword. "I swear we don't know what you are talking about, we are not hiding Aries".

Adonyna's eyes grew dark with anger. She stepped closer to the lion.

The sword let out a fierce growl in warning. Adonyna looked at the sword with curiosity and quickly dismissed it. With a flick of her had a bolt of energy grab Lion-o, lifting him off the ground.

"Tell me where he is," She snarled as she stepped closer to the lion.

"I…don't…know," Lion-o gasped and the energy bolt squeezed him tighter.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Panthro charging at her. She sent a bolt of energy at him, flinging him back against the wall of the large paw. Panthro hit the wall with a loud thud knocking him out cold.

"See what you made me do, I really don't want to hurt anyone, I just want Aries," Adonyna hissed.

Lion-o could feel his life slowly drain from his body. The suddenly with out warning the sword growled and a warm red light surrounded him. He could feel a presents within the sword. Something was taking over his body.

Adonyna felt something had changed the presents she felt earlier saw now making it's self known.

She looked into Lion-o's eyes, something in them flashed.

Don't harm him my love," a deep voce replied coming from Lion-o but it was not Lion-o.

"Aries," Adonyna exclaimed.

"Yes," Aries said," I cannot let you harm him.

"But you kill our child, I seek retribution," Adonyna growled looking at Lion-o.

"I was under Tashi's influence, I didn't know what I was doing," Aries tried to explain.

"Lies, it's all lies, I know what you did," Adonyna hissed squeezing Lion-o's throat.

All the rage and pain that had been building up inside her for all those millennia released in one large ball of white-hot energy.

Tygra came out just in time to see the ball of energy explode, sending Lion-o flying towards him. Lion-o landed hard on the steps of the lair with a sickening thud. As he went to check on him, the others ran out and saw Lion-o on the steps. Panthro got to his feet and slowly made his way over to where the others where standing.

"She killed him, "Panthro exclaimed in disbelief

The others stood in shock looking down at their now dead leader. They could not believe that Adonyna killed Lion-o; not even the power of the sword could save him.

Once the anger and pain left Adonyna she realized what she had done, she had taken the life of an innocent mortal. Aries stood before her in his mortal form and walked over to her. He calmly put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"You must bring him back, I need him as much as he needs me, you see I have been in the sword of omens since it was made, I give them the power to combat evil," Aries said.

"But alluro said they where evil and needed to be destroyed," She replied looking at Aries.

"He lied to you," Aries replied calmly, "He was only using you to gain power for himself, Alluro and his comrades are the ones who are evil my love".

Adonyna looked over at Lion-o, "What have I done," She exclaimed, "I let my grief and anger cloud my judgment".

"You have the power to bring him back, all will be lost without him," Aries replied as he hugged her to him, "there is a special destiny planned for him".

Adonyna nodded, walked over and bent down beside Lion-o, reached out, and lovingly touched his cheek.

"I am sorry young one that you got caught in the middle, "She replied as she bent over and kissed him.

"Stop her," Panthro growled and lunged at her.

"No, wait," Tygra replied holding the panther back. "Look".

They watch as a soft golden light surrounded Adonyna and spread over Lion-o's body.

When she broke from the kiss Lion-o groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He saw Adonyna bent over him and instantly he reached for the sword.

"Easy my handsome cat, "Adonyna smiled, "you are alright".

Lion-o just looked at her and blinked, then he realized this woman meant him no harm.

"Why did you save me, "He asked as he got to his feet.

"I realized I had made a terrible mistake, I let my anger and pain cloud my judgment, I was deceived into thinking that you where evil, I ask for your forgiveness Lord Lion-o," Adonyna replied bowing to him.

Lion-o could not believe what he was hearing, "May I ask who deceived you".

"A evil vile creature named Alluro, he shall pay for what he has done, "She hissed angrily.

"I should have known, "Panthro snorted.

"Do not worry they will not cause you or anyone else any more harm, EVER" Adonyna said.

"But, if you kill them, you will be sinking to their level and I know you are not evil," Lion-o replied looking at her.

"So you are saying you want them to live so they can terrorize you and good people of third earth," Adonyna replied shocked.

"We can handle our selves, we have sworn to help protect the good people of third earth from such evil," Lion-o replied.

"You're crazy, you do know that," Adonyna smirked. "But who am I to argue, as long as you know what you are doing".

"We know exactly what we are doing, killing is not our way," Lion-o smiled at her.

"You're handsome as well as insane, alright have it your way, but I think I had better pay our friend a little visit, I sort of gave him a gift that must be taken back," Adonyna replied shrugging her shoulders. In a flash, she was gone.

Just as alluro was about to enter the Lunatacker, Adonyna appeared before him.

"Ah, there you are,"Alluro smiled at her, "you're just in time to witness our final battle with those cursed thundercats".

"There will be no battle," Adonyna smiled.

Alluro just looked at her stunned, "What do you mean no battle".

"You heard me, you will not harm them,"Adonyna replied arching a brow.

"What are you talking about," Luna screeched, "We are going to destroy the thundercats and there is nothing you can do to stop us".

"Oh will you please shut-up you screaming banshee," Adonyna said annoyed as she shot a bolt of energy at Luna. "Unless the rest of you want the same, I would suggest you go home, NOW".

"What has gotten in to you Adonyna," Alluro asked trying to figure out what was going on.

Adonyna's eye flashed with anger, "you will not speak my name, you loathsome creature, you have lied to me and use me".

"I have done no such thing," Alluro replied trying not to show his fear.

In a flash Adonyna grabbed him by the throat, "You lied to me, the thundercats are not evil, you are the ones who are evil," She hissed as she squeezed tighter. She raised her other hand and placed it on his forehead. Alluro could feel the power she had given him drain from his body.

"It is foul creatures like you who give good men a bad name, I should sterilize you right here and now so there will never be the possibility of you ever reproducing," Adonyna hissed and threw alluro to the ground. "I have taken back the power I gave you, be thankful Lord Lion-o has asked me not to kill you where you stand".

Alluro looked up at her, "But I thought I was your love".

Adonyna threw back her head and laughed, "I guess the joke was on you. I do not respect men who lie and use women, beside I have found my love and he is waiting for me, so I warn you now, if any harm comes to Lion-o or his friends I will be back and I will not be so forgiving next time, just remember one thing, **I will be watching you** ".

With that she returned to her true love, "Aries will you come back with me," she asked.

"No, love, I cannot, I must stay here and protect these people, they need me," Aries said softly. "Stay with me, together we can help them combat the evil that resides here".

Adonyna nodded and threw her arms around him and drew him into a kiss. Their bodies began to glow and become one. Slowly the ball of energy rose and hung in the air a moment before returning to the sword of omens. The two lovers became one, forever together as the heart and soul of the power of the eye of thundera.

THE END….


End file.
